


Together in the end

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kinda long-distance relationship, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers, National Youth Intensive Training Camp, Relationship journey, Soulmate AU, mentions of MSBY Black Jackals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: To Kiyoomi a soulmate was someone he could depend on. Someone who could understand and accept him, someone who stayed by his side when needed. But also, a soulmate was someone that he could trust, be loyal to for the rest of his life.-Kiyoomi's journey in finding love
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Together in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompts are "soulmate AU" and "Is this the moment that we kiss?"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

To Kiyoomi a soulmate was someone he could depend on. Someone who could understand and accept him, someone who stayed by his side when needed. But also, a soulmate was someone that he could trust, be loyal to for the rest of his life. He’d heard about soulmates who never meet or those who end up with someone else. They would rather stay friends than have a romantic relationship.

He didn’t particularly like that. Even though people argued that there wasn’t anything to decide why two people were soulmates; there still had to be a reason for the pairings, right?

There were stories, the ways in which people realised who their soulmates were. For some, it was an ‘awakening’. For others, they felt like they just clicked, but the thing that was common in all of them was that they all knew. Straight away; whether they chose to stay together or not, they always knew. There wasn't a mark or anything like that, just some kind of mental connection where their thoughts synchronized the moment the two met.

Kiyoomi met his soul mate at the age of 16. The way they met may seem odd or odd to some, but to them, it made a lot of sense; perhaps even perfect. During their second year, both had gotten invited to the National Youth Intensive Training Camp. There, due to their positions, they had gotten paired up quite a lot.

His first impression of Miya Atsumu was a cocky, stupid, irresistibly handsome bastard, and he hated himself for it. And although Miya Atsumu was kind of a stupid jerk, Sakusa wasn’t really much better, standoffish and his face was always contorted with disgust. His cousin Komori helped him out a lot, especially with the whole talking thing. But Atsumu, Atsumu didn’t care much for the fact that Sakusa was an awkward mess. He continued the conversation all by himself just fine, with Kiyoomi's occasional comments. 

Kiyoomi grew curious about Atsumu, the way his hair was more golden yellow than blond. The way he always had at least one hand resting on his hip when he stood (secretly Kiyoomi thought it made him look like some sort of model). Even the way he talked fascinated Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi had a love/hate relationship with Atsumu’s smirk. It always looked so smug that Kiyoomi had to control himself not to go up to the setter and slap it right off. Yet at the same time, there was something that enticed him, made him see just how attractive Atsumu really was. 

When Sakusa got to know Atsumu he decided; hey, maybe Atsumu wasn't just all looks and volleyball with a crappy character. Atsumu told him about Osamu- which explained his extreme competitiveness. Kiyoomi had no problem with that. He loved seeing Atsumu getting worked up when he got the first service ace, something that had somehow become a tradition of sorts.

When Kiyoomi suggested they talk about the whole soulmate thing, Atsumu agreed and they spent the whole night learning about each other. They were so wrapped up in their stories that they didn't take note of the time until Komori came calling for them in the morning. The pair couldn’t stop giggling and smiling at each other for the whole day, which almost caused a lot of the other players to get a heart attack. They weren’t used to Sakusa giving anyone (even Komori) anything more than a scowl- especially given Kiyoomi’s mysophobia and his dislike of getting close to anyone.

From then on, the two were almost inseparable. If someone asked for one of them, the answer was, “He's with Atsumu” or “He's with Sakusa”. It came to the point where no one would ask for one, instead, the question became “Are Atsumu and Sakusa in the dorms again?”

Even Komori rarely saw Kiyoomi and he missed getting to tease him every day. Atsumu was the perfect bait to get Kiyoomi riled up but with their new routine, Komori never got the chance to talk to him anymore without Atsumu snatching him away again within seconds.

But of course, the training camp was only a measly five days and a person could only do so much. They exchanged numbers to stay in touch with the promise of meeting again at the spring tournament. 

And meet they did, Kiyoomi even got the pleasure of meeting the one and only Osamu. Much to Atsumu’s surprise, the two got along quite well, just like Kiyoomi got along with the rest of his team- apart from the initial teasing they’d had to sit through. Then, as Inarizaki had lost to Karasuno, and Kiyoomi's matches were over for the day, the two could go out. You see, in spite of being soulmates, Atsumu had insisted they do everything from the start. During training camp, Atsumu had been set on courting Kiyoomi with the promise of an answer on the last day of camp, even though Kiyoomi was sure he had no problem giving his heart to Atsumu before that, so clearly, his answer was yes.

Then during the Spring Tournament Atsumu took him out on dates; they went to see the sunset together and had a cook-off for dinner, judged by none other than Osamu and Sunarin (both of them chose Sakusa just to piss Atsumu off) but none of them could deny that Sakusa was a good cook even if it made Atsumu pout and sulk because “Omi-Omi’s good at everything, ‘s not fair!”

Atsumu stuck to his bounds, but Kiyoomi was impatient. He didn’t want Atsumu to stay within his comfort zones anymore. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t craving Atsumu’s touch. He started staring at Atsumu’s lips more often than not. Once while Atsumu was talking, he subconsciously started leaning in making Atsumu fall silent and ask “Is this the moment we kiss Omi Kun? You sure?” Sakusa had rolled his eyes and roughly pushed himself against the setter who had no problem passionately making out with the latter. Their first kiss was undoubtedly awkward but it wasn’t like the two cared for firsts much anyway, they had the rest of their lives to improve together.

Long-distance was hard but they made it work. There were a lot of video calls and late-night texting however they met as much as they could. Between eating all the crazy flavours of onigiri Osamu was adamant in testing, to cuddling, to the way watching the sunset had become so customary for them. Life was good for them. 

Kiyoomi was the first one Atsumu had called when he found out the Black Jackals had wanted to scout him. It was an incredible feat for Atsumu and Kiyoomi had managed to find time to go down to Hyogo to celebrate. Atsumu made him promise that after college, Kiyoomi would join MSBY with him. So Kiyoomi worked hard, he kept up with his classes and then practised. Three years later, Sakusa made his debut with Hinata in the match against Schweiden Adlers and to say Atsumu was ecstatic was an understatement.

As it turns out, when fate decides on soulmates, they always end up together in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
